The difference between love and lust
by lol heyy
Summary: She's beautiful, smart, funny.. Sick. Very sick. It's her boyfriend's fault, that he knew. But Ron has a deadly secret of his own. Nothing will ever be the same again, that was for sure.
1. Chapter 1

The italics are Ron's thoughts.

They're in Year 7. -.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Weasley, you'll be working with Granger." Snape said coldly, everyone had to get partnered up to make a new potion they just learned about.

Hermione smiled, she liked being with Ron, he was her best friend.

Ron smiled back, she was more then a best friend..

Ron started to like her in his sixth year. He would never tell her, though, because he was afraid. He didn't want to lose her as a friend.

He got to up into his daydreaming and he almost put in the wrong ingredients in, if it wasn't for Hermione. "Ron!" he snapped back into reality. "You're suppose to put the unicorn's hair _after_, not before! Did you even copy the ingredients?" Ron just stared at her, _Oh Merlin is she beautiful._ Hermione noticed he was staring at her and put her hands on her face. "Is there something on my face?" she asked. He laughed at this. "No, no everythings perfect." he said, and he wasn't lieing, everything _was_ perfect about her.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not doing your work." Snape said to Hermione and Ron without looking at them. Hermione gulped. "We better get working." she said. Ron agreed, he tried to keep up with her, but whats the point? She was the smartest one in the whole class, and Ron was probably the dumbest.

The class was over, finally. Now they can spend the rest of the day at the common room with Harry. Ron knew he could trust Harry, and not get mad (mostly jealous) that he hangs around with Hermione since he was dating his sister. He still wasn't very happy about that, but it was better than him dating Hermione.

They entered the common room and sat down.

"Ron, do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. "Why you wanna snog her?" Ron joked. Harry smiled when he said it. "That would be quite lovely, yes, but the last time I seen her was this morning." Ron put his hand over his head. "God you're gross, you know shes my sister right?"

"You asked." Harry said, Hermione laughed.at that. Ron looked at her, her hair was right above her waist, her brown eyes full of love and joy. Never dull they were. And that smile..he loved when she smiled. He was caught staring at her again until someone ruined it.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Seamus asked.

Quite suprised, Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and got up. "Okay." she said. she turned to face Harry and Ron, "Talk to you later." she said, with that smile on her face and left.

"What does Seamus want with Hermione?" Ron asked, curious. Harry shrugged. "Dunno, hes probably going to ask her out." Harry said as if it was normal to him. But for Ron, it wasn't. "What?!" he cried. "Yeah.." Harry said and saw the look upon Rons face, Harry smiled. "I think you like her." Harry said. It was true, he did, he loved her, but he wasn't going to tell Harry..yet. Ron hestitated for a moment and then said. "No." Ron lied. "Oh c'mon I saw how you were staring at her before. You fancy Hermione!" Harry said as if he just won something. Ron closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and calmy said "No."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Harry said. Good timing, Hermione came back in with a bigger smile on her face if possible. "What happened?" Harry asked. "He asked me out!" Hermione yelled with excitement. Ron made fists. _I am so going to kill him.. I'm angry...even jealous? No! Not jealous..._ "And you said yes?" Harry asked. And without Hermione answering, Ron answered for her. "Of course she did!" he said, very angry. "Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron didn't want to look at her but he did anyways, but then quickly looked back down. "No." he lied again, everything was wrong. "I think I'm going to go rest." he quietly said. "Rest? Its only two more hours till we have dinner." Hermione said, pointing at the clock. "Wake me up, then." Ron said while going upstairs.

A few moments later, Hermione asked. "Whats wrong with him?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." Harry said, the truth was, he did know. Ron was angry that Seamus asked Hermione out and she said yes. He could tell, even if he said he was lying. Hermione was confused. " I hope he'll be alright.." Hermione said, she hated seeing him angry or upset. "He will, I'll talk to him later." Harry said, he couldn't help but feel really sorry, he knew how Ron felt when he asked Cho to the ball and she said she was already going with someone else.

It was almost thirty minutes till dinner when Hermione told Harry to get Ron up, and he did so.

Harry went into the boys dorm, and surpisingly, he was awake. "You didn't go to sleep?" Harry asked, this startled him. "No." he said, still not looking at him. "I'm sorry." Harry said, he meant it. Ron frowned. "Yeah." he mumbled.

They both came downstairs seeing Hermione ready. "How was your sleep?" Hermione asked, hoping he was better. "Fine." Ron lied, and Harry knew he was lying too.

They all went down to the Great Hall and managed to get some food, it was a busy day today.

"Hermione, come with us!" Seamus yelled in back of them, they all turned around, he was with Dean Thomas. "C'mon Hermione!" Seamus got impatient. Hermione quickly waved goodbye to Ron and Harry and ran off to Dean and Seamus. Ron gave Seamus a dirty look, but he didn't notice it.

"Hes taking her away from us!" Ron said as they both were heading back to the common room. "Calm down Ron, he only did it once." Harry said. "But hes going to keep doing it until she just follows them! And did you see how commanding he was? Ugh!" Ron said, Harry silently laughed at this.

Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess ( Ron, non-surprisingly winning) until a redheaded girl came in the room.

"Ginny!" Harry said, as he went up to kiss her. Ron put his hand on his head and sighed, right now wasn't the time to see Harry snogging his sister.

Ginny stopped the kiss and asked both of them "Wheres Hermione?"

"On a date with her boyfriend." Ron said, annoyed. Ginny gave a confused look. "With who?" she asked. "Seamus." Harry said since Ron didn't. "What?!" she cried. "I hate him too." Ron said. "No, its just..she tells me everything, and she told me who she liked, and it definitely wasn't him." Ginny said, Ron looked at her. "Who did she say she liked?" he got his hopes high. "I don't tell secrets unless they're already said." Ginny said, this mad Ron more angry. "Ginny, it would be smart if you just at least told us." Harry said. "I'm sorry, I just can't, she told me not too." Ginny said, feeling bad. Ron sighed. "Whatever."

"Whatever what?" Hermione came in. "Great timing." Ginny said. "How was you're little date with you're future husband?" Ron said annoyed. Hermione chuckled, and didn't noticed how he was angry. "Hes not my future husband, Ron." Ron looked down. "That would kill me." he mumbled so only he can hear. "Hermione! I didn't know you liked Seamus!" Ginny said. Hermione gave a little smile. "Yeah, I just came back to get ready, hes taking me out." Hermione said as now a bigger smile went on her face, and a much anger one on Ron. "What time are you coming back?" Ron asked. "I don't know, I guess around ten. Why do you care?" Hermione asked. _Because I care so much for you._ "Just curious." Ron answered. Hermione quickly went up to the girls dorm to change, and when she came back her hair was in a ponytail, with her black dress that went with her just so perfectly. _Shes beautiful._ Ron bit his lip. "Bye guys!" she said as she got her purse and ran out.

Ron wasn't going asleep until she came back. He wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics- Ron's thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, aren't you going to sleep?" Harry asked as he was about to go upstairs. "I'll sleep down here." Ron said,without looking at Harry. Harry put his hand on his shoulder. "Hermiones going to be alright, I doubt Seamus would hurt her." Harry said, trying to confort Ron. "I don't have a good feeling about him." Ron said. "Well thats because hes dating Hermione, now.." Harry said. "No, Its not just that, even if I didn't like her I would still have this feeling. I don't like him. And did you see how he was checking that Ravenclaw girl today?!" Ron said, he was getting wound up now. "Calm down and rest, you need it." Harry said. "I'll try." Ron said as Harry went upstairs. Ron was lying though. Even if he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes opened he wouldn't call asleep. Not until Hermione came.

Ron kept his promise, he would usually be sleeping by now (it was 9:30) but he wouldn't. He kept checking the clock every 10 minutes or so. He tried to amuse himself, but he was getting really tired. "_Wingardium Levosa_" Ron said quietly as he levitated a chair. He was keeping himself busy. He checked the clock, it was exactly ten, so he thought Hermione was at least walking back here or saying her goodbyes.

Ron really needed sleep now. _No..Stay up..For Hermione_.. He thought, that kept him up for another five minutes. It was now 10:30 and he was slightly getting nervous, but he told himself she would be back by the next 10 minutes.

_10:45..11:10..11:45..12:30.._

Ron eyes were bloodshoot and he was now scared to death. "Where is Hermione?" He asked himself.

"I told you to get some rest." Harry came downstairs. This startled Ron. "Bloody hell mate, you scared me." he said. "You're still up." Harry said. "She isn't back yet! And its almost one!" Ron cried. "Well..thats a bit unusual.." Harry said. "A bit?! More like very!" Ron said. "Ron, like she said, she didn't exactly knew what time she was going to come back..just rest, she'll be here by this morning." Harry said. "And say if she isn't!?" Ron said. "Stop being so negative." Harry went back upstairs.

Ron suddenly felt cold, he got up and sat on the floor next to the fire. He looked at the clock again, 1:50 AM. This wasn't right, Hermione would of been back by now. He was so afraid of what they were doing..

Just then, a door opened. Ron quickly looked at there was Hermione. "Ron?!" she said, surprised he was still up. "Its 2 AM." Ron said as he stood up "I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I was so effing worried." Ron said. "Ron, I'm really not in the mood." Hermione said. Ron sat down on the couch. "Come here." Ron said. "I'm tired." Hermione answered. "So am I." Ron said. "Come here." he repeated. Hermione didn't want to fight with Ron, so she took a seat next to Ron. Ron moved closer to her, they were so close their arms were touching. He felt her skin, she was freezing. "Why are you so cold?" he asked. "We were outside a lot." Hermione said. Ron frowned. "You could get sick." Ron said. "Thanks." Hermione said sarcasticly. "How was you're date?" Ron asked. "Wonderful, look what he bought me!" Hermione said as she showed him the necklace he bought. "Lovely." Ron said.

_How cheap._

And that was it, Hermione and Ron were just looking into the fire, her cold skin was still on his. Thats when she rested her head on his shoulder. This gave him a shiver down his spine. "You should really get to sleep." Ron said to break the silence. No answer. He turned his head slowly to see that she was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled. Her wet hair (it was raining) on his clothes, they were getting kinda wet too, but he didn't mind. Slowly, he got up, and rested Hermione on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and quickly put it under her head. He smiled. She looked so peaceful..so beautiful.. he didn't want to leave her. He kneeled slowly down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep as he felt her face get warmer. He decided he didn't want to leave her, so he sat on the couch.

And he thought after that night, they maybe had something. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Italics are Ron's thoughts.

I'm sorry I didn't say this in the first chapter- I don't own any characters. :(

Thank you so much for reviewing!!

AND SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER:x  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron wake up." Hermione said quietly at first. He still was sleeping. "Ron, wake up!" she said a little louder, plus a little shaking.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY WAKE UP!" Hermione now yelled, shaking him like crazy. "Okay okay, _mum._" Ron said as he was beginning to open his eyes. "You're almost late for breakfast." Hermione said helping him up. "Sorry you didn't get a good night sleep." she added. "When I woke up I saw you sitting right next to me sleeping." Ron yawned. "Its okay." he said. "I had the weirdest dream last night." Hermione trying to start a convosation. "Oh really? About what?" Ron asked. "Well you ki- Nevermind." Hermione was to nervous to say. Ron made a little smile across his face. It was no dream, either.

Ron went upstairs and got ready, but when he came downstairs he saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Are you coming?" Ron asked. She shook her head. "What? Why?" Ron asked, bit shocked. "I'm not hungry." Hermione answered. "Will you at least come down with me?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry, I don't feel well." Hermione said. Ron knew she was lying, because she was looking everywhere but him.

Ron went back upstairs and came down with some clothes of his. "Change into these." he said. "They're a bit big, but its better than what you're wearing." He handed her his white shirt and black shorts. "Thanks." she smiled. "I'll be back soon." he said. "Bye." she said as he left.

"Wheres Hermione?" Ginny asked as he took a seat next to Harry at the Great Hall. "Shes supposly 'sick'" Ron quoted the word "sick". "What time did she come back?" Harry asked. "Around 2AM." Ron answered. Ginny got confused. "How did you know?" Before Ron could answer, Harry did. "He stayed up all night until she came back." Harry said. "That would explain why you two were sleeping together." Ginny smiled. "If I didn't knew Hermione had a boyfriend, I would totally think you two were going out." Ron looked down. "Lovely." Ron looked around the table, no sign of Seamus. Then he looked around the whole room.

"Harry! See! Look at the Ravenclaw table! Seamus is talking to that girl again!" Ron pointed to him. Harry sighed. "Are you ever going to let this go Ron?" he asked. "Never." Ron smiled when he said that. "Look! Hes flirting with her now!" Ron said. "Just because he made her laugh doesn't mean they're flirting. Do you like Hermione or something?" Ginny asked. "You catch on quite fast." Harry sarcasticly said.

The gang went back up into the common room (since they had no school today) and Ron brought some food up with him since he knew Hermione was hungry.

"Were are you two going?" Ron asked as he saw Ginny and Harry going in a different direction. "Room of Requirements" they both said. "I should of never asked." Ron said disgusted.

Ron went into the common room trying to get the image out of his head on why Harry and Ginny needed to go to the Room of Requirements for, and thats stopped when he saw Hermione, she changed into his clothes. They were very big on her, but she liked them. "You have such a great scent." Hermione said as she noticed Ron walked in. Ron smiled. "Thanks." he said. "Here, I brought you this." Ron added as he showed her the plate of food he brought up. "Ron, I told you, I'm sick." Hermione said, and again he wouldn't look into her eyes. "How are you sick?" Ron decided to have fun with this. "Stomache ache." Hermione still wasn't looking at him. He sat down next to her. "You're lying." he said. Hermiones eyes widen. "What?!" she said in shock. "You won't look me in the eyes when you say you're sick." he said. "Do I _have_ to?" Hermione asked. "Yes." he answered. She hesitated, but slowly looking into his deep blues eyes. "I'm sick." she said. "Now, tell me how does it feel directly lying to my face?" Ron said, he still didn't believe her. "Ron how dare you!" she yelled. "You know I'm telling the truth, what happened last night?!" Ron said, he was getting to the point. "How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened! Merlin what are you jealous?!" Hermione put her hand over her mouth as she said the word 'jealous'

_Yes._

"Why would I be jealous of that lowlife?!" Ron yelled. "Don't you dare call him that!" she yelled back. "Merlin you're more annoying then you were in first year!" Ron yelled, he didn't know what he was thinking. He saw a tear shed in Hermione's eye. "Hermione wait!" Ron said as he followed her up the stairs. "You're not allowed in the girls dorms!" she yelled as she slammed the door to his face. He didn't care, no one else was there, so he came in. "I'm sorry." Ron said, he meant it. "You're not allowed in here!" Hermione yelled, with her hands covered in her face. He went closer to her. "I didn't mean it." he said. She looked at him, she was crying, hard. "Ju-Just leave!" Hermione managed to say in between her crying. Ron frowned on what he did to her as he left. He slowly walked across the hall to the boys dorm to his bed. He got his suitcase and opened it up to get his photo album. It was all of him and her through first year to sixth year. He held the book close to his chest as a tear came out of his eye.

_And something could of happened last night, but I ruined it. Definitely_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are nice .


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wrong posting in chapter 3 :( Didn't mean too!

Italics are Ron's thoughts.

Thank you so much for reviewing, and please keep it up .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was now laying on the bed hugging his photo album, it was the only thing he had of her now.. He thought no one would burst into the room, and if someone did, he hoped it was Hermione. But was he wrong. The door opened so fast and loud when it met the wall it made a little hole.

"Wheres Hermione?!" Seamus yelled. He was surely mad. Ron didn't was Seamus to actually know where Hermione was.

_The better they are apart, the better it is for all of us._

"Did you check the Great Hall?" Ron asked. He nodded. "Libary?" He nodded again. "Hagrids Hut?" Seamus finally shook his head and cussed under his breathe as he ran out. Ron smiled.

_I did it._

It was about an hour later after the fight and Ron was actually getting worried about Hermione. He slowly opened the boys dorm and quickly but quietly made his way through the girls dorm. "Hermione?" he asked. No answer. He went towards her bed, her eyes closed and under her covers. She was sleeping. He sat down at the end of the bed just looking at her.

"Hermione.. I know you won't hear this but you won't let me say what I wanted to say before, so I guess this will do.. I was in denial, I am jealous.. Its not that I'm over protected, its just that I care so much for you, I didn't mean what I said before, I really didn't. Hermione you are the best person that has ever come into my life, and I can't lose you for just my stupid words. You have changed me in so many ways.. You know I express my feelings terribly, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in lo-..I'm sorry." Ron said, even if she was sleeping he wasn't going to say how he was madly in love with her. He held her hand tighly as if it was going to be his last time. He looked at her. She couldn't help herself, she smiled. "Hermione?" Ron asked. She opened her eyes. "Did you just hear.." Ron said. Before he could finish his answer, Hermione said, "All of it." Ron slightly got embarassed. Hermione just kept getting happier. "I'm sorry." she said as she got up from the bed. "I can't believe you just did that." Ron said, still embarassed. "It was cute." Hermione said. "Cutest thing anyone ever said to me." Ron smiled. "Your boyfriend should say stuff like that to you." Ron said. Hermione now smiled bigger. "Ron you're amazing!" she yelled as she hugged him closely. "You are too." he whispered in her ear.

Ron slowly layed on her bed with her head on his chest. He let his hands play with her hair and as she giggled as she allowed him. Everything was alright now, everything had been forgotten completly...

She slowly turned her head to look into his eyes, and he looked into hers. A million thoughts were going through her mind. He slowly went near her, so slow that he wasn't even sure if she had noticed it. She wasn't blinking, not at all. Nothing could ruin this moment right now..nothing. His lips were getting closer to hers..closer, closer..he could feel her hot breath on his cheeks..

The door slammed right open ."Hermione?! What the hell?!" Seamus yelled. Hermione quickly got up from Ron's chest and stood up. "What were you doing with him?!" He yelled. Hermione got scared. "N-nothing.." she said. "And you." Seamus looked at Ron. "You lied to me!" Seamus' face got red with anger. "C'mon Hermione, lets get going." it was a command. Hermione glanced at Ron for less than a second and left off with Seamus. Ron wasn't sure that when Hermione looked at him if it was a 'Help me' sign or just a good bye. Or maybe he was just imaging it.

Ron couldn't leave Hermione with Seamus like that, not how he was acting. He slowly followed them, but kept enough space between them so he wouldn't notice. Unfortuantly, he met the wrong person at the wrong time.

"Hey look! Its the weasel without his friends! Hah! I told you he didn't have any!" Draco said as the rest of the crowd with him laughed. "Bug off Malfoy." Ron said, still keeping an eye on Hermione and Seamus. "I heard you like that little Mudblood eh?" Draco smirked. "I have better things to do then fight with a little git like you." Ron said. He couldn't find Hermione anymore. "But its just so amusing seeing you get angry." Draco said. Thats it. Ron took his wand out as a threat. Draco was looking through his robes, but then he remembered he left them in the Slytherin dungeon (how stupid of him) Draco sneered. "You'll get it Weasel." Draco said as he ran off. "Okay, ferret." Ron added loudly enough so he can hear it.

Ron ran as fast as he can to go to the last spot he saw Hermione and Seamus. He couldn't find them anywhere. He looked around everywhere for about thirty minutes, he had no were else to look..

He went back into the Gryffindor common room and sat exactly were he sat when he was sleeping next to Hermione.

_And I could of kissed her, if it wasn't for that Seamus. And I could of known were they were, if it wasn't for Malfoy.._

_And I almost felt that she liked me too. Almost._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great:)

Italics- Ron's thoughts.

I don't own anything :[

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron sighed as he put his head all the way down to his hands. He failed her again, he could of known what was happening if it wasn't for Malfoy..and he would of kissed her if it wasn't for Seamus, and she could of been here right now, laying on his chest like she was. Or maybe it was a sign, maybe she would of got scared and ran away. Ron didn't like the thought of that at all.

The door opened. Ron suddenly got his hopes high thinking it was Hermione, he was clearly wrong again. It was Ginny and Harry. "Whats the matter Ron?" Ginny asked as she saw her brother with his hands covering his face. He slowly looked up at her then at Harry. He looked at Ginny again. "Nothing." Ron lied. Ginny got confused. "Are you sure? You know I'm here for you right?" Ginny was concerned. Ron forced a little on his face. "Nothing, don't get worried. I'm fine." Ron lied. He hated lying to his sister, but he didn't want to tell her. Ginny was still confused and Harry knew she felt left out..but it was Ron's decision of not telling her. After a moment of silence Ginny said "Well, Luna wanted to meet me today, so i'll talk to you guys later." Ginny kissed Harry and hugged Ron. "Feel better alright?" she told him. "I'm fine." Ron lied now with annoyance. Was this how Hermione felt when Ron knew she was lying about being sick?

Ginny left the room and after the door closed, Harry quickly turned to Ron. "Lying to your sister like that." Harry said as he took a seat next to Ron. "I don't want to tell her."Ron said. "Tell her what?" Harry asked. Ron hestitated for a moment. "I almost kissed Hermione and Seamus came in at the wrong time." Ron said in one breathe. This definitly got Harry's attention. "You what?! Ron, even thought you like her you have to take the fact that she does have a boyfriend." Harry said. Ron frowned. "I wasn't thinking." Ron said. Harry sighed. "Where is she now?" Harry asked. "I was about to know until Malfoy showed up." Ron said frustrated. "Merlin does he show up at the wrong time." Harry said. Ron nodded. Harry asked all sorts of questions like, 'How long have you been waiting' and 'Was she going to let you kiss her?'. Ron wished he knew the answers to some of these questions, but most of his answers were 'I don't know.'

"Why do you think Ma-" Harry suddenly stopped for a moment. Ron looked confused. "So I think I'll be seeing Neville now." Harry raised his voice. "Mate what are you talking abou-" Ron stopped to as he saw Hermione coming in the common room. "See you later Ron?" Harry asked in a normal tone now. "Yea." Ron said as he also mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Harry nodded as a sign of 'Your welcome.'

Ron looked at Hermione, she looked tired then she was before. Without Ron even asking her she sat very closly to him, like the night he waited for her. Except she wasn't wet or cold this time. He felt her shaking. "Hermione whats the matter?" Ron asked. Hermione wouldn't even look at him. "Hermione.." Ron asked again, no answer. "Hermione look at me now." Ron said sternly. Hermione slowly moved her head to him but not all the way, and he still couldn't see her face since her hair was in the way. He put her hair behind her ears and saw that she was crying. "Hermione what did Seamus do?" he asked. "He thought..I..I was ch-cheating on him..I t-told him I wasn't and no-nothing happened..because nothing _did_ happen.." Hermione managed to say. "I'll talk to Seamus and say it was my fault." Ron said. Now Hermione looked at him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?"

Ron gulped. He knew this was coming. But he thought as if she was honest with him, he should be honest with her. He opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it. How could he explain it? Hermione noticed the hestation and said "You don't need to tell me." she said trying to not pressure him. "No, its not that. I _can't_ tell you, I..I need to show you." Ron said. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Show me what?" Ron closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at her. "Hermione, if I do show you what I was going to do you have to remember that I wasn't quite thinking and I forgot you had a boyfriend." Hermione looked at him, he couldn't tell if she was confused anymore, she was just sitting there with no emotions. "Okay." she whispered, half nervous, but a bit excited. Ron looked at the door for a few moments knowing that no one could interupt, Harry wouldn't come in yet, Luna likes to take her time, so Ginny wouldn't be back. Seamus is probably calming down..and Malfoy, that would be just straight up priceless if he came in.

Ron looked at Hermione and did what he was doing. Slowly his head made towards hers, Hermione just staring. Ron finally felt het hot breathe on his cheeks. She was scared, but he couldn't stop now. Closer..closer.. no interuptions..

His lips met hers.

She was still crying with tears on her face, but he didn't care.

It was quite akward for the first few seconds, but then Hermione got used to it. She wasn't scared no more..

His hands were in her hair and her hands in his. He was surprised Hermione didn't push away. Actually, he swore she was pulling him closer to her. Ron felt her heartbeat, it was fast. Really, really fast.

_No interuptions, everythings perfect._

God does Ron always jinx himself.

"HERMIONE?!?!" Seamus came in. Hermione quickly pulled away from Ron. "It wasn't what you were thin-" Seamus interuppted her. "You were snogging Ron!" Seamus yelled. His face was red now. "I come to check up on you and you kiss him?! What the hell?! Do you like him or something?!" Ron slightly blushed at this, but right now wasn't the time. Ron butted in. He looked at Hermione. "Sit down." it was a command, Hermione did it very quickly.

"You listen to him but not me?!" Seamus was still yelling at Hermione while now she cried harder. "Listen, two things. One, don't talk like that to her, shes already crying. And two, don't blame this on her..its my fault. I kissed her as she tried to push away but I wouldn't allow it. She said she had a boyfriend and she didn't want to cheat on him. This is nothing of her fault." Ron said calmy. Hermione wanted to go in, but didn't.

Seamus looked like he was going to punch Ron in the face. "Don't you dare ever touch my girlfriend again." he said, he was angier then ever. He looked at Hermione. "Come over here." Seamus said. Hermione went near him.

Seamus kissed Hermione, but it wasn't even romantic. He was doing it just to get Ron jealous..it did work, though. "Hermione, did that kiss with Ron mean anything to you?" Seamus asked. She took a quick look at Ron without moving her head. Very slowly, Ron tried to shake his head, trying to tell her "say no". He couldn't tell if she saw it but after she looked at him she said "No."

"Say it to Ron."

Hermione slowly looked into Ron's eyes and said. "It didn't mean anything to me." Hermione said. He had no idea if she was lying or not, but this did hurt him. It hurt him a lot.

_And it did look like she meant it._

Seamus smiled. "I..have to go do something." he said as he ran out of the door. Ron eyes were wide and big. Hermione looked at him. "I'm going to go to sleep." Ron said before she could say any 'thank yous' or 'I'm sorry.'

Hermione just stood there, it was just as everything went so fast she had to think about it again to get everything right. Hermione sighed as she went up to the girls dorm, wondering if she'll ever have a normal convosation with Ron ever again.

Seamus was frustrated, he wanted to get Ron back so badly, even though he did. He wanted to make him pay for what he did. Then he just go an idea. He looked everywhere around Hogwarts, looking for the person he needed. And there he was, at Outside Grounds. Thank Merlin no one was there except for him. Seamus got closer to him the more nervous he got. The boy finally noticed Seamus was going near him and stood up.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

"Malfoy, I need your help." Seamus said. "Getting back at someone."

Draco smiled. "Good thing you asked me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are nicee . )


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Ron was one of the first boys to get up. The only boy that wasn't there was Seamus. It took a few moments to make him remember of what happened last night. To the kiss..and to Seamus going completly bizzare. He smiled as he remembered when he kissed her, it was the best day ever in his life. But now he was afraid to even go near her, it would be to awkward. He went quietly downstairs Hoping to see no one, but unfortuatly, he did.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, making sure it was him as she yawned.

"Yeah." he whispered back. He wished he could go back to the boys dorm because he was just too tired to be nervous right now. But what happened, Ron never expected. Hermione ran up to him and hugged him until he was out of breath. She repeatedly said 'thank you' in his ear. She pulled back after a minute or so and Ron chuckled. He was wide awake now. "What did I do?" he asked. Hermione was still smiling. "You saved me!" she said so excitingly. "When you said it was your fault! Oh Ron you didn't need too!" she said as she pulled him into a hug once more. He finally had full of energy and hugged her back. Seconds later he pushed her back away and he had a concern look on his face. "Hermione...when was the last time you ate?" he said as he could almost feel her ribcage. She looked like she was pressured. "Oh I don't know, a few days?" she said so quickly hoping Ron didn't hear, but Ron heard every word.

"Why won't you eat?" he asked. She looked down. "Sick." she mumbled. Even though she wasn't really sick, Ron was getting sick of something, her lies. He didn't bother to argue right now. So he didn't say another word.

Hermione broke the silence once again. "Ron.." she paused for a moment. "That kiss last night..did that mean anything? Or were you just caught up in the moment?" This definitely got Rons attention. "Did you want it to mean anything?" he asked. "Ron, I'm not saying if it meant anything to me or not. I'm asking you if you meant it." Ron gulped. He felt pressured. He did mean it, but say if it meant nothing to her? Ron looked into her eyes, there was no expression that could of helped him. Ron sighed and opened his mouth, about to tell her it did mean something to him.

"Oh my god guys!" Ginny barged into the room with a huge smile on her face. Hermione frowned but was shocked at the same time. "Ginny where were you?! You weren't here last night!" Hermione said. Ron gaver her a sign to be a little more quiet, because others were still sleeping. "Sorry." Hermione annoying whispered to Ron. Ginny was still smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked. Ginny put her hands on her head and span around in circles. She was really, really happy. "Ginny!" Hermione said. "Tell us!"

Ginny finally stopped and took a breathe. "Harry.." was the only word she said. Ron was now getting concerned. "Harry what?" he asked. She started to smile again. "Harry asked me to marry him!" she yelled out. Hermione and Ron were in awe.

"Oh my God, Ginny congrats!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. Ron saw the sparkles in Hermione's eyes when Ginny said she was engaged. Hermione always wanted to get married one day. But right now that was last on Ron's mind.

"Ginny aree you nuts?!" Ron asked. This shocked both girls. "You're only in sixth year!" he yelled.

Ginny sneered at him. "Thanks mum." she said. "Oh if mum knew she would be flipping out on you and Harry!" Ron said. "Why did Harry do that?!"

Before he could get an answer from Ginny, Hermione interuppted. "Ron, shes happy, let her be happy." she said. Ron looked at her. She showed seriousness in her face. Ron didn't want to argue with her, so he just dropped it. He still was mad at Harry though. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked. Ginny shrugged. "He said he had to do something. Well I'm going to get going to owl Fred and George about this, see you later!" Ginny said with a smile on her face once more and left the room.

"She's so lucky." Hermione said.

"Shes only 16! My mums going to kill Harry!" Ron cried. Hermione sighed. "Let her be happy, Ron. She loves Harry and Harry loves her, and he'll be a great husband for her." she said. Ron couldn't help but smile. "I won't ruin it for her." he said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Good." she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Seamus whispered. It was still quite early and he was near Hagrid's Hut. "Hello..?" he repeated again.

Someone tappped his back.

"Merlin sakes Draco!" Seamus yelled, he got startled. Draco only laughed at this. "You should be happy I'm considering this with a Gryffindor like you." he said. "So who you getting back?"

"Ron Weasley." Seamus said, disgustingly.

Draco's face lit up. "Oh really? Why?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Before Seamus could answer, Draco did again. "Yeah, I'll do it. I hate Weasel ever since I came here. I guess your common sence came to you now."

Seamus ignored the insult and got straight to the point. "I want you to get Hermione to hate him." he said. This got Draco's attention. Without hesitation, he said "You got yourself a deal Finnigan."

"Thanks!" he said with a smile. He was definatly going to get Ron back now. "How long is this going to take?" he asked. Draco shrugged. "Trust me, I want them to hate them as much as you do. I just need to get my stuff set up first. Now goodbye Finnigan, the next time I have a little chat with you everything will be better." Draco said as he left.

Seamus stood there confused on how or when this is going to happen.

But either way, it will.

And it will create chaos. More then what was expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating.. School and stuff, yikes.

If you still look for updates, you are amazing.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

Italics- Ron's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione just sat there for the last five minutes. Ron was rather quite happy that she forgot about the convosation they were having earlier. But he was also nervous that she would bring it back up again.

"Erm.. I'm going to go." Ron said quite quickly to Hermione. He saw disappointment in her face, and he was full with regret, but he still did it. She nodded slowly as a goodbye, as he waved goodbye.

Ron sighed, the only person in his mind was Hermione, not that he minded, it was just that everytime she was in it, Seamus would somehow come along.

He found himself right next to the huge door at the Great Hall, he just stood there, staring at the amazing creations. He never noticed this before until now. Well, since he was always with Harry or Hermione he never had the time to look at them.

Ron quickly jumped when he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, as he turned around to see Harry, trying his best not to yell at him, so he wouldn't make such of a distraction.

Harry chuckled a little, "Sorry Ron."

_I guess he doesn't see how mad I really am at him._

Ron nodded slowly as he turned and looked away, Harry raising his eyebrows.

"You..okay?" Harry asked. Ron still wouldn't look at him. He was scared if he did he would burst out yelling. He sighed deeply, still not saying anything. Harry walked in front of Ron to make him look at him, his face was red full of anger.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ron asked, he needed to talk to Harry about why he did it.

"Did what?" Harry asked, still looking at him.

"Ask to marry my sister thats what!" Ron said, almost in a yell, but it didn't cause any distraction..yet.

Harrys eyes widen. "I..I told her not to tell you!" he said. He knew Ron was going to be pissed.

"You're not answering me!" Ron was now officially yelling. "Why did you?!"

Harry gulped. "I love her Ron, you know that." he said. Ron did know that but he still wasn't buying that excuse.

"Shes only 16! Do you understand my mum by any chance?! Shes going to kill both of you!"

Harry bit his lip. "Thats why we won't tell her." Harry whispered.

"Why do you think I won't tell her?" Ron asked, he lowered his voice to Harry's volume, which was a whisper too.

Harry gave him a cold look. "Well you seem to care about your sister _so_ much, you wouldn't want to see her cry would you?"

Ron sneered, but Harry was right. "I don't care!" Ron lied, now turning his voice into a yell.

Harry didn't know why, but Ron was getting him angry. Was it because he was about to get his mom to hunt him down and kill him?

"Oh, is it because your just _jealous_ that I have someone I can love and marry and you can't because they're already dating someone?" Harry said, it wasn't in a whisper no more.

Ron took what he said in the heart, and actually thought about it. Did he only get mad because he couldn't do that with Hermione? Jealously?

_Unfortuatly, Harrys right again._

Harry finally saw what he had just did to Ron, bring him angry to depressed in less than a second. He definatly felt bad.

"I'm sorry mate... I didn't mean it." he said, Ron turned away from him before he took a deep breath.

"You're right." Ron whispered. "You happy? You're right. Always, always right. I just...need her y'know? Plus with that kiss last night.." Ron slowly faded his voice because he knew he went to far. Harry's jaw went straight to his feet when he just heard what Ron said. He _must_ of been hearing things.

"You..You KISSED her?!" Harry asked. Ron looked very nervous. "Don't tell her I told you." he said, with Harry still in awe.

"And she LET you?!" Harry kept asking, for some reason this made Ron smile. "Merlins sake mate you ask to many questions." Ron chuckled. "All you need to know is that I did - and yes, she let me." Ron said.

Harry was now looking away from him, with him still speechless. Ron turned the other way to see Ginny, looking like she just got petrified. She didn't just overhear, did she?

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked, hopeing she didn't hear him. She wouldn't speak, it would look like she was dead if she wasn't standing or breathing, she was white, really white. She just stood there.

"Ginny?" Harry managed to ask. She wouldn't answer.

"I.. I didn't mean to Ron, I swear! I didn't!" Ginny finally answered. "I got forced! I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me!" Ginny begged, with Ron still confused, Harry as well.

"Sorry for..?" Ron asked. He was scared.

Ginny didn't say another word and ran off crying.

"Do you understand that?" Ron asked Harry, who shook his head in a fast pace.

_This is getting more and more confusing each day. Will this ever work out?_


	8. Chapter 8

I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANFIC!

SEE?!

D: oh boyy.

Italics- Ron's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that unusual 'arguement', Harry and Ron forgot about everything.

"What in the worlds is Ginny talking about?" Harry said, not talking to anyone particular.

Ron shrugged, that was a bit..weird, what Ginny just did, but she was always like that. Keeping people in confusion for days and days.

"Do you think we should go to the Common Room?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded his head in approval.

They both went up the stairs in complete silence, it was very awkward for the two. Ron wanted to make a convosation, but he gussed that Harry had other things on his mind. Like Ginny. Like his was on Hermiones.

_Damn. Hermione._

Without Ron noticing, Harry was already inside the Common Room. Ron quickly ran inside to see a concered Hermione and a depressed Ginny. Not a surprise to Ron at all.

"What have you done to her?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron mostly.

"Me? She went up to us like that!" Ron tried to control himself not to yell. He could still see the little disappointment in her eyes which made him bit his lip.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Don't get into a fight with your future boyfriend." Harry roared with laughter when he said that. Ron gave him a glare that would of scared the bravest man in the world. He suddenly stopped laughing.

Hermione put her hand on her head as if she was caught doing something wrong. "And you told!"

And suddenly, they all forgotten about Ginny. She was already up in the Girl's Dorm crying her eyes out.

Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder blade, which made shivers from her spine. "Let her be, she won't tell us anything anyways. Tomorrow will probably get better." Ron lied about the last sentence. But he'd just about do anything to just get Hermione to him right now. He wanted to apologize, even if it wasn't that bad of what he did.

She looked at Harry, he nodded, in agreement with Ron's statement. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. He couldn't help but see a somewhat smile upon her face. He had to control himself just from kissing the life out of her, espeically with Harry there.

"Ron," she went closer to him. He somehow thought he was losing his lack of oxygen. "can I speak to Harry for a moment?"

Completly unexpected.

"Yeah." Ron said, he didn't really know what to feel. He wanted to be with her all by himself, but he couldn't. Well at least now. Every step he took it seemed to take for hours. It was amazment to him that he actaually made it out.

He sighed sadly as he walked down the stairs again, there was nothing to do. He thought there little convosation, well, Hell with little, he thought it was going to be hours.

"Oh! Its Weasel!" Ron turned quickly around. "Don't need it now, Malfoy." he said while turning back. Draco caught a hold of him, he had a little bottle in his hand. "Oh, trust me, it would be good of you to stay here."

Ron looked at him again, in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Merlin Weasley, aren't you wondering why your little sister isn't feeling right?" he said, with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry, i have school now :/


	9. Chapter 9

I don't like this fanfiction, really.

But I really like how I'm gunna end it, so that's why I wanna finish it.

Actually, I don't even know how I'm gunna do this.

But wish me luck!

Please, more then 5 reviews.

_Italics are thoughts._

xxxxxxxx

"What did you do?!" Ron yelled, but he dared not to touch Malfoy, or he could do worse then he already done, even though Ron doesn't know what, yet.

Malfoy laughed. He knew what ticks off Ron, and some more. "I'm actually very surprised this worked so well, exactly how I planned," Malfoy stared onto the ceiling, like he was symboling a hero. "But, I'm not here for the weasel girl, my target is.." he looked straight into his eyes, taking a step closer, "Mudblood." He said it that only Ron could hear it, and he was waiting any second now for Ron to explode.

Ron's hands were trembling. His chest was pumping, with anger and fearness. What did Malfoy need from his own sister, to hurt Hermione? The puzzle didn't fit right to him. All he could ask is why, but he knew that Malfoy would make a long statement, not even making sence. But he couldn't just leave, knowing Malfoy is doing something to make everyones lives worse. "Don't you have little first years to beat up? Just leave everyone alone." How Ron said that to someone who is a _king_ in Slytherin? But then again, Ron was mostly a talker, not a fighter, except this was Hermione who was getting hurt, so this time whatever he said was for real. Maybe he might get a punch or two when Hermione is around, this could get him laid.

_Stop. Not right now. Get out of my head!_

"Hmm. I could, but this is more fun, and much more amusing. It's like little rats through a maze, but in the end you only get eletricfied. But I have to give you some advice, Weasel. I'd stay as far as I can if I were you."

Ron just stood there, speechless. He knew he couldn't get it out of Malfoy, and his sister is not even stable enough to talk. He would have to get it out of her, though. Malfoy was so terribly wrong, and in this case, Malfoy _was_ the rat. At least, he hoped so. What if Ginny wouldn't even tell him? But she can't...be on Malfoy's side?

Without even noticing, Malfoy already left. He probably got bored. Ron didn't know what to do, tell Harry? Ask Ginny? Even tell Hermione? No. Not Hermione. He can't tell her anything Malfoy said, because then she would ask Ginny, and Ron wanted to be steps ahead of everyone at this point. Maybe it wasn't even a good idea to tell Harry, anymore. This was to confusing, too confusing.. This wasn't needed right now. No one needed it.

Ron didn't want to walk anywhere anymore, and he'd expect Hermione would be done talking to Harry (for whatever reason, he wanted to know.) So he went back into the common room, to see a bunch of 1st years and a couple 4th years. And some in between. No sign of Hermione, Harry or Ginny though. He thought Ginny was still crying, he'd go up and check, but he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorms.

Quickly and quietly, he walked to the Boy's Dorm. He didn't want to get noticed, if anyone noticed him, and start talking to him. He wanted to talk to Harry, even though he didn't know what about.

Sighing in relief, Ron saw Harry in the Boy's Dorms, talking to..Hermione? She jumped when she saw him, as if she didn't want him here. I guess they were still talking..

"Hello Ron," Hermione said, putting on a smile. Was it fake? He would expect it would be. Ron just had a blank stare, thinking of what Malfoy said: _But I have to give you some advice, Weasel. I'd stay as far as I can if I were you..._

_No. I am not like him. I will never be like him. I need to be as close to Hermione as ever. Don't listen to Malfoy..He's a dumb Slytherin with a thick head..._

Was..was he trying to convince himself?

"Hi," Ron managed to say, before anyone asked if anything was wrong. "Um, I could leave, if you're still talking."

Hermione looked at Harry, and then Harry looked at Ron. "Just a couple more minutes, then it'll be fine. Sorry, mate."

Ron was angry, angry that Hermione couldn't tell him, did she not trust him? "Okay." Was there hurt in his tone? There was. Did Hermione hear it? Most likely. She notices everything, and even that look showed that she knew. He left.

There was still as many people in the common room, maybe even more. There was one person he didn't like to see, though. Seamus.

_Oh, great. Amazing! Great._

He was walking up to Ron, and right now even Seamus knew he didn't like him.

"Where's Hermione?" he demanded to know, as if Ron was his slave or something. Hah! Like Ron would give him that satisfaction.

"Buzz off," Ron mumbled, going downstairs as if he said nothing.

"What did you say?!" Seamus yelled. Yelled so loud that every convosation that was going on stopped, and some even got so scared they left. One by one..leaving.. He just hoped Hermione didn't come out now, he didn't want Seamus to have her anymore.

"I know where she is," Ron said after he made the final step down. "But I just won't tell you." Ron had dealed with Malfoy today, and even yelling at him. He felt he was invincible.

"Think that would be a good idea?" Seamus said, now going down the stairs as well. Only a couple of people were here now, and they must've been older then a 3rd year. They were leaving, as well. Things were getting pretty intense. Ron never really talked back to, he only replied. Was this why people walk all over him? It was going to end. Now. He could tell that Seamus was never the person to say 'no' too, and just seeing Ron ticked him off.

Seamus' fist clenched in anger, his face turning red. No one was in the room anymore, except for Harry and Hermione, but none of them came out. They didn't hear Seamus yelling? Was that even possible? "Listen Weasley, tell me where she is and you won't be getting hurt."

"Does it matter? You hurt Hermione as it is." That slipped out of no where, Ron didn't even mean to say that.

It happened so fast, Ron couldn't even think of what he said. He fell to the ground hard. A scream came from Ron when Seamus punched his face. His cheeks were numb, and he felt a tooth came out. Before he can even get used to that pain, Seamus kicked his stomache. "UGH!" Ron yelled. He felt like he was going to die, this was terrible pain.

"Seamus!" Hermione yelled, witnessing everything that Seamus did. But it was to late. Ron became unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..I just couldn't believe he would do such thing," a lady started to talk, "he seemed like such a nice boy, I wonder what he did."

"He was trying to protect me.." the other girl whispered..it sounded a lot like Hermione.

"Look! His eyes! They're opened!" Harry exclamed. Ron forgot what happened for a couple moments, but then his tounge was feeling the gaps in his mouth. Seamus got mad, all right. But didn't expect that to happen.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, as she hugged him tightly. A short gasp of pain overwhelmed him, and she slowly let go. "Sorry." she said, embarassed.

"Well, Mr.Weasley," the nurse started to say, "no broken bones, which is good. You have a mighty load of bruises though, especially on your belly. Some cuts, but nothing serious. You could leave whenever you desire too."

That was it? The pain felt as if someone shot him. Ron saw Hermione and Harry, on both sides of the hospital bed. No Seamus though. He wondered what happened - did Seamus run? Doubt it. That was the only thing Ron could've think of, though.

"I'm so, so sorry Ron," Hermione repeated, holding his hand. "So, so sorry." This made Ron slightly better- by her touch.

Before Ron knew it, Harry left. He didn't say any goodbyes, nor did he say anything, really. Ron remembered to thank him later. Harry knew the right times to leave and whatnot. Perfect moment to ask what happened before he became unconscious. "Hermione.." he whispered, he didn't want to lose all his energy yet.

Before he could even finish his sentence, Hermione answered for him. "When Seamus saw me, he told me that you were starting it, and it was only self defence, but I heard him screaming, so I knew it wasn't true. He tried to woo me with words, but I was more worried about you. Seamus didn't do anything, because Harry was with me. He just left." She put her hand onto his cheek, and it was still numb. He really wished he could feel her fingers..

"Why don't you break up with him?" Ron asked, he wasn't looking at her though, he was looking onto the ceiling. "He's no good, we both know that. I know you're much smarter.."

Hermione didn't answer, she only stared. What was she thinking about? The same as Ron? Or did she _really_ think Seamus was a good guy? She couldn't. He hurt her best friend. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't! "I would be lying if I said I don't know."

Ron wanted to say more, there was so much more to say. He just didn't know how to start..

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Harry came in. He _also_ knew how to come in when it's a bad time, as well. Oh well.

"No, nothing." Hermione said, standing up. "I'm going to find Ginny, and see if she's still okay. It's going to be horrible when I have to tell her about this, as well."

Oh yeah. This just made Ron remember something: should he tell Harry what Malfoy said earlier?

"Bye, 'Mione." Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione would of gave him a hug, but she did not want him to go back into pain. Ron hoped that she didn't think of his as a wuss..

"Harry," Ron started. He was going to tell what Malfoy said, he had to. Harry would've told him, if it happened to him, of course.

"I can't keep it in," Harry interrupted again, "Ron, you cannot tell a soul."

Ron was confused, but wanted to know anyways. "You know I won't, mate."

"Hermione, she was talking about Seamus," Harry started. Ron was going to know what Harry and Hermione were talking about. This was good.. "She can't stand the git. You were right- he was good-for-nothing. But she can't break up with him because she's _scared._ Can you even imagine that? A girl being afraid of her own boyfriend? Makes me boil inside. She asked for me to be there when that happens, because she promised herself that she would."

Ron was estatic, and Harry knew. Hermione was finally going to do it, she was finally going to break up with that thick headed jerk. He had more hate for Seamus then Malfoy. That's a lot of hate. Oh yeah, Malfoy.

"Harry..Malfoy said he was the problem of making Ginny..well, strange." Harry was about to open his mouth, but Ron kept going. "No, I don't know why, and you know Malfoy, likes to play games. He told me he had to that to hurt Hermione. Weird, huh? He also told me to stay away from her, but I ain't gunna listen. But I'm scared for everyone, what could've Malfoy done?"

Harry stayed quiet for a second, just thinking. "Malfoy's a dick." he mumbled, Ron chuckled. "We will find out though, sooner or later. Lets just hope it's sooner." Ron nodded.

"Well, I better be getting some sleep, it'll do me good." Ron said, turning to his side and closing his eyes.

"Okay, talk to you later." Harry said, as he got up. He looked at Ron for a moment. So peaceful, but yet full of love for someone. He could've made a good boyfriend all right. He wondered if Ron knew that himself. "Hey Ron," Harry started before leaving him, "I forgot to say, when Hermione was talking to me, she also mentioned you, and how..well, goodnight."

"Harry!" Ron opened his eyes, wondering to know what Hermione had to say about him. But before he could look the other way, the footsteps faded and he was gone. "That..git."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyss.  
Sorry for the LONG delay!! I've been stressed for the last couple months, and I haven't got to a computer till now.  
I am much older now. This story how it began sucked, I'll admit. I wanna delete it, but since I'm already in the middle of the story I guess I'll just finish it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke up slowly, seeing a ladies face in front of him. It was the nurse's old woman face. Great thing to wake up to.

"Hello!" the nurse said, in a happy tone. "Someone came about 30 minutes ago, your sister I believe. She seemed in such a rush.."

"Ginny came?" this immediately woke him up. "Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "She never told me. She came in, saw you were sleeping and bolted out the door."

"I.. I think I'm going to go now." He said, his body was still in some pain when he got up but he could handle it.

"Don't get yourself in more trouble, Mr. Weasley. You should be lucky it was only some bruises, sometimes people get broken bones.

He looked at her hazily. "Mhm, gotcha." he said as he tried to walk as normal was possible, he didn'[t want to spend a moment more than he had to in this hell hole of a place. Somewhere out there, is a crazy red-headed nut that's running around the whole school crying, a very depressed book worm and a cruel ferret.

And somehow, he was linked to everyone of them. While he walked out, he took advantage of his surroundings, knowing that it _**will**_ get worse than this. That he's going to be begging to die once in his life. And somehow, he had to save each of these problems. He no longer felt the jealously of Harry getting all the power, underestimating what he really had to deal with. He felt a little of a hero inside of him, that if he could survive this year making everything okay, that he could be his own hero in the end; maybe everything would be equaled out.

While he walked, he stared down onto the floor. He seemed to be a bad luck magnet lately. Anything was bound to happen with him around, the ceiling could collapse, just surrounding him. It wouldn't surprise him any bit. Actually, he wished that was his only problem right now. He walked upstairs to his common room, hopefully with no more interruptions. His mood became to very ticked off, even the slightest move would bother him.

"Hey, Ron," a very angelic voice toward near him. "you're out. I missed seeing you walk aimlessly around the halls."

He smiled without humour. His body -and mind for that fact- were very tired. He was always truely happy with Hermione around, but right now it felt to much to bother knowing that he smiled, but he wasn't completely happy. He tried his best to do anything, he's been thinking maybe it's just not worth it anymore.

He could never give up on Hermione. And somehow... this will all work out. Somehow. That word seemed to revolve around his thoughts lately.

"How have you been? Better, I hope. I am truely sorry for wha-"

"Stop apologizing, it's okay, 'Mione," he said, "I'm fine now, see?" He was going to smile full way, but he almost forgot he had lost a tooth.

"Okay," she said, "It really meant a lot what you did."

"I'm only doing what you're scared to do." He spilled out.

And suddenly the tension got thick. She gave him a look of hurt and shock at the same time. There was no bother to take back the words he just said, he meant them. For once, Hermione was scared and Ron had to do what had to be done. Even if this meant.. Well, what just happened.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. This happened a couple times until her voice was finally working."Ron.." she said just before she gave him a hug. He was confused at first until he put his arms wrapped around her too, it suddenly felt like this was suppose to happen. This is happiness. This was going to stop soon.

"I like you, Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "I like you, a lot."

He felt her breathe onto him, it brought chills to his spine to feel this way. "Ron," she mumbled into his neck, "I like you."

This was what he always wanted. This was what he dreamed of and thought about all of this year. But this was definitely not what he wanted. He wanted this to be romantic and just them two. Life couldn't be that easy. He didn't want to let go of her, not yet. He didn't know how better this could get. Ever. He put his hands through her brown curls. He could sense her smiling. He'd go through the punch over and over again, this was so worth it.

"But that doesn't really matter though, eh?" he mumbled. He suddenly felt remorse about what he said - but it's true nonetheless. She was smart enough to know that, too. Well, actually he started to doubt how smart she really is. She sighed and slowly let go of him. He instantly felt alone again. He bit his lip. This wasn't going to solve anything, that was for a fact.

Her eyes had pain in them. He didn't know what to say to that emotion. He'd rather deal with that then see her go through it. "That wasn't suppose to happen. You weren't suppose to say that." She said, as if she had everything she wanted to say in plan. He wasn't really paying attention much to her words, he was much distracted remembering her scent on his skin, how her hair feels in his hands, what else would feel nice in his hands..

Too far. He came back into reality, with Hermione still stand right next to him on the stairs. Since they were already in this conversation, he decided to stay on it until he pushed his limit. Wasn't that always like him? Always? Yep. "Why are you still with him, Hermione? Why can't you notice.." he paused for a second, over thinking his words. "I like you, Hermione. You.. you don't like him. I can tell by the way you look at him and..well, the way you look at me. They're two different things."

He was ready for her to just bounce back on him. That's what she's been doing when she has no answers. He hadn't expected her to answer such a question, she was never the one to be proven wrong. That was one thing he had over Seamus, over anyone in that fact. He knew her so much. Maybe even better than herself. She knew he was serious, there was no way she could walk around this one. She took one deep breath and finally- she answered. "I, well, see.." she was tripping over her own words. "Oh my God," were her last words before she fainted on the stairs. It took just a fourth of a second for Ron to realize what happened, then he ran back down the stairs to catch her before more damage could be done.

This caused distraction. And distractions are called to have Seamus near somewhere. Ron quickly picked her up over his shoulders, and he understood why she passed out. He felt like he was carrying a skeleton and it almost disgusted him. How long has it since she ate? What else could of made this happen? While people were staring and making comments, he ran down back to where he wish he never had to be again- Hospital Wing. He didn't want this to happen, he just wanted to talk. Was he ever going to get an answer? Are they ever going to be together? All these questions drowned him back into his mind and less on reality.

"What happened?!" the nurse exclamed as he brought her in. She looked horrible now that he looked really close. Very sickly. His stomach turned when he noticed. She gave him a concerned and disgusted look, as if he did this.

"I donno, really. We were just having a normal conversation and then.. she fainted. We were walking up the stairs. I got her before it got worse. I really wish I wasn't here, seriously." he added the last sentence because she finally remembered who he was. She shook her head very little.

"I'll take her, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure there's nothing that serious, if there was I would of known before. She'll be fine in no time."

"I have nothing to do today, anyway. I want to be with her. Please? It's the least I can do for her. I don't know if she'll be fine." the guilt in his eyes took her in.

He followed the nurse to Hermione's hospital bed. He gently let her onto it, her body was just so fragile, on the verge of breaking.. it made him wanna puke on how much pressure he must of put her through to make her do that. He wondered if he ever did anything else to her, ever touched her..

He suddenly wanted to punch his face out. If he dared even to lay a hand on her, he's gunna flip. He looked back at the nurse.

"I'll be back in a second. I have to check what started it, and it might take a while. Don't leave her side."

She didn't even have to tell him that- he wasn't even thinking it. "Gotcha." he said, and turned to face Hermione's ill face. He caressed her cheek, trying to get her warm. "It'll be okay, Hermione. You'll be fine. Promise me you'll be fine." his hand went down to her hand, and never once did he let it go.

He knew they could never go back to what they were before. They couldn't be "just friends" it was either all or nothing. They didn't know how to act _just friends._ It wasn't possible. He knew three things.

1) She really did like him.

2) Hermione, with the help of Harry, is going to break up with him.

3) He was madly and deeply in love.

Seamus pushed and shoved through the crowd, curious to know what happened. It was when he hear "I wonder what happened to Hermione," "Is she gunna be okay?" "Did Ron have anything to do with it?" was when his thoughts about killing Ron came back. Ron was getting clue by clue with what really happened in his private life with Hermione, and it was getting him more pissed by the day. What did he think he was gunna do, take Hermione away from him? Hah! _Never, she loves me way to much._

People kept moving in different directions, trying to get a close up of what really happened. He was trying to get in front, but to make problems worse- someone pulled him back from everything, to a private, less crowded area.

"What the- Oh, it's you." Seamus muttered as he saw the blonde Slytherin.

He rooled his eyes. "I did my job, everythings going to be fine."

Seamus' eyes widen. "Wh- What?! Really? Everything's going to be okay? Ron's..not gunna be in her life anymore?"

He laugh. "Not with this, he isn't." Draco gave Seamus a white envelope, it was wrinkled and on the front it signed, "_To Ginny, from your big brother._" "Don't bother to ask questions, just be happy I wasted my time getting that for some Gryffindor."

Seamus would of got pissed at that comment, but he was to distracted to rip the envelope open, getting a letter. Again, it was old and not in good care, it was readable though. Seamus' mouth opened a little when he was reading the whole thing. He had to read it again to make sure it was right, actually.

"I.. Hermione's going to hate him.. Malfoy you're a genius!" Seamus yelled at he put the note in his pocket. "This is going to change everything!"

"Yeah yeah, I know I am. And I know. Not that I care about your mudblood girlfriend, but whatever makes the Weasley's life more like Hell is worth the while."

He felt the note burning in his pocket, just wanting to get out in the open. This was going exactly how it was planned. He knew three things.

1) Everyday Ron and Hermione were getting more closer, which is bad.

2) Everyday Ron was figuring out what the big secret between him and Hermione was.

3) Hermione is never going to talk to Ron. Ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Reviews! I atleast want 27 reviews. Thanks :)


End file.
